


Look Away - a series of drabbles

by micehell



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: AU (Scottish bandits), Drabbles, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-31
Updated: 2005-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rough and wild, like the Scottish highlands they ran on.</p><p>(oddly, this is kind of based on <i>Look Away</i> by Big Country)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Away - a series of drabbles

They dragged him through the town, tightly bound. After all, he was Qui-Gon Jinn, dangerous criminal. At least to those in power. He smiled bitterly, thinking he’d wasted his life, as nothing ever changed.

And it would have ended there, him helpless against their enmity, but for Obi-Wan.

Orphaned. Landless. Small, even at sixteen, he was the favored victim of anyone who had more power than he did. Which was everyone. But he wouldn’t be a victim anymore.

Obi-Wan let loose their nightmare to run free again. And ran with him.

Qui-Gon smiled. Not such a wasted life, after all.

::::::::::

For three years they ran wild, robbing for those who needed from those who didn’t. Sometimes Qui-Gon sent Obi-Wan away, to save him from this life. But he always came back. Tied by a love that Qui-Gon freely gave, but which Obi-Wan could only warily take. But still taken all the same.

And if Qui-Gon sometimes wished for more, he knew better than to ask. He knew what Obi-Wan’s life had been. So he loved as he was able, and sometimes sent Obi-Wan away. But he knew that if Obi-Wan didn’t come back, that he would go to find him.

::::::::::

The sheriff would come for him tomorrow. Death would be his fate, but he wouldn’t let Obi-Wan share it.

One last look then. He wanted… but no. The boy barely trusted Qui-Gon not to hit him; he certainly wouldn’t offer anything else. Still, it did no harm to look.

Especially when those beautiful eyes looked back. Connection: friendship, lust, love.

His wee, brave boy. Sensing Qui-Gon was upset, and wanting to help. Qui-Gon should stop this, but that was beyond him. The cost would be regret, though he wouldn’t have long to pay it. He could only hope Obi-Wan did.

::::::::::

The sound of approaching horses brought him out of sated sleep. One last kiss, deep and desperate, drawing Obi-Wan into him, a talisman against the dark ahead. Obi-Wan returned the kiss, embracing Qui-Gon tightly, holding on. Until his arms went slack, his body folding, unconscious from the unexpected blow.

Qui-Gon hid his treasure from any prying eyes, hoping Obi-Wan slept until it was over.

He was calm and serene when the sheriff came. When they led him away. When they put the rope around his neck. Obi-Wan was inside him, and yet still free. It would have to be enough.

::::::::::

He’d never seen Obi-Wan this angry before. He’d explained what he’d done and why, but there was no quelling this anger.

“You left me! After I gave you everything, you left me!”

“I wanted you to live!”

“For how long? Until grief took me? Until they hung me for murder, for killing anyone who’d touched you?”

He couldn’t argue with that, since he would have done the same. So he held Obi-Wan in his arms, and gave him everything. And was given everything in return. Let this be their fate. As long as they were together, it would be enough.

/story


End file.
